Naruto Belphegor The 5th Maou
by Himeko Megurine
Summary: This is a naruto and highschool dxd crossover where rias and her group will read their future with Naruto in them I wont make naruto godlike just strong enough to kick ass.
1. Chapter 1 Edited

_**Disclaimer: Hello guys this is my new story I decided to write this before I started writing Naruto the 8th Campione. I don't own Naruto nor Highschool DxD but the ideas on this story will be mine. I did get some inspiration though.**_

_**The first half of this chapter was borrowed but the others will be my own.**_

_**guys this will th rewrite of the Naruto the 5th Maou**_

_**Story Start:**_

Issei Hyoudou a 17-year old high school student of average height with short brown hair and light brown eyes he was current wearing the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, which consists of a blazer over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with black highlights with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. However, Issei's uniform differs in the fact that he wears a red T-shirt underneath his open dress shirt and blazer, and wears blue and white sneakers in place of dress shoes.

Issei Hyoudou was having a good day, just light night he was able to save his friend Asia Argento who was a former nun now turned devil thanks to Buchou who manage to reincarnate her using one of her bishop piece. He looked at the corner of his eyes to see Asia walking beside's him with a smile on her face.

Asia is a girl around 15-16 years of age with long blonde hair and green eyes. Her hair flows all the way down to her back, with split bangs over her forehead and a single strand sticking out from the top, sloping backwards. She was wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' uniform, albeit with a black sweater vest over her dress shirt in place of the cape and corset. Right now they were walking towards their clubrooms to meet with their club members when a sudden bright light hit the two of them making them panicked.

Issei doesn't know what happened he remembered walking towards their clubroom together with Asia to meet with Buchou when a sudden bright light blinded them both, remembering that Asia were walking with him making him jerk awake just in time when Rias was about to wake him up surprising them both. When he opened his eyes he saw Koneko-chan, Akeno-sempai,Kiba with some people he doesn't know since there were other people in the room the one with a glasses who he recognize as the Student Council President Sona Sitri was staring at him sternly while the other besides her whom he recognize as Tsubaki Shinra the Student Council Vice President was merely looking at him with a raised eye browed, there he saw on the other side of the room is a handsome young man, having the appearance of a man in his early 20's with shoulder length crimson red hair and blue-green eyes, similar to Rias. In fact he saw him as the male version of Rias.

Then there was a female who was hugging the Student Council President whom he could tell was very annoyed the girl look very beautiful with her long black hair that were currently tied in twin ponytail and had blue eyes that had a shade of violet but what he noticed the most was despite her short size she had a huge oppai. Then beside the man with red hair that look almost like his Buchou was woman with a stern expression, to him she is a very beautiful woman appearing to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and matching eyes. Her hair, which flows all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids. Besides her was a handsome young man with a mysterious aura that makes him like devilish and besides him a man with green hair and a sleepy expression.

And the other side of the room is a tall man appearing to be in his twenties with an average build, black hair and golden bangs and a black goatee. He also has twelve jet-black wings that come out from his back, this put him on edge since he has the same wing color like Yuuma meaning he is a fallen angel.

In the corner of his eyes he saw a handsome-looking man with long blonde hair and green eyes. Like the other man, he has twelve wings growing from his back, and unlike other Angels whose wings are white, his wings are colored gold, beside him was one of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen she is an extremely beautiful woman with curly blonde hair and a voluptuous figure. and in the farthest corner of the room he saw a young girl with long black hair down until her hips and gray eyes. Her ears are different from a normal human as they have pointed tips, although her long black hair makes this feature difficult to notice and she has a very stoic expression.

Looking around he found out they were in a large white room. The room was decorated in whites and spring colors. There were four doors, leading to other rooms but the doors were closed. The walls of the room were a pristine white with green and gold detailing, like vines crawling up the corners to the ceiling. In the middle of the room was a large ivory couch that curved into a half circle, with lemon chiffon and vanilla pillows. In the middle of the couch was an oak wood coffee table with a cinnamon vase holding yellow and pink roses and camellia and a remote control. To the right was a decent-sized kitchen. On the wall directly across from them were a fire place and a flat screen their TVs were still rather large flat boxes. There were no windows.

Snapping out of his thoughts he yelled what came into his mind first "BUCHOU!? WHERE ARE WE? WHAT HAPPENED? AND WHO ARE THEY!?" yelled a very panic Issei making Rias sigh in irritation seriously even she doesn't know where they are.

"Issei, the man with red hair is my brother-" she started before Issei cut her off.

"You have a brother!?" Issei yelled in shock making Rias deadpanned at him.

"I have family too you know." Stated Rias dryly making him chuckle sheepishly since he was too hype up that he didn't took that to consideration.

"Anyway before I was rudely cut off I was saying that the man with red hair was my brother Sirzechs Lucifer one of the four current Maou's." Rias said and Issei could only stare at Sirzech in awe making Sirzechs smile sheepishly at him. "While the other one beside his was his Queen and Wife Grayfia Lucifuge the current strongest Queen and the one besides Sona the Student Council President is Serafall Leviathan one of the current Maou's the one at my brother's righ was Ajuka Beelzebub the Chief Advisor for the Technology Department the one on his left was Falbium Asmodeus he is the Satan in charge of military affairs in the Underworld, and the others I have a feeling of who might they be but let us let them introduce their selves." Rias said with a frown while her body was very tense.

The man who he knows where a Fallen Angel walked towards them with a small smile " Yo! I'm Azazel the leader of the grigory." Said Azazel with a bow.

While the pretty boy who had blonde hair merely smile " Hello there Issei-kun I am Michael the leader of the Seraph's and this is my sister Gabriel." Stated Michael with a gentle smile while the girl now named Gabriel smiled happily at them while waving "heyooo~" said Gabriel with a bright smile.

The girl with the stoic expression tilt her head when everyone looked at her expectantly " I am Ophis The Dragon God known as the Ouroboros Dragon and the Infinite Dragon God." She said in a monotone making everyone eyes widen while their body was becoming tense while Issei's gauntlet merely tremble a bit indicating that it recognize her they were about to ask what she was doing here when another voice called spoke.

"Calmed yourselves, there is a very important reason why the all of you are here." The strange voice said making them look through the direction were the voice is coming from and all of them were surprise at seeing a man who was about in his early thirties with a long black hair that almost touching the ground wearing a beautiful white robe with golden linings he had green eyes but what surprise them was not his appearance but the power that they sense from him.

Sirzerchs seeing no one is speaking decided to approach this strange but very powerful man in front of them with a smile."Hello there I am Sirzechs Lucifer one of the four current Maou's of the underworld. May we know your name and what are we doing here if I may ask?" Sirzechs said with a very polite tone since he doesn't want to start a fight with this powerful man with his sister being here.

The man merely smiled before pulling something from his robe making them tense readying themselves for a fight but were surprised when he pulled out a book. "Ahh… that was rude of me, then let me introduce myself. I cannot tell you my name but humas used to call me by my title as the God of Creation and Life or Izanagi." This made everyone wide eyed since Izanagi was the Shinto God and also The God of Creation and Life but he was believe to be only a legend. Seeing the expression on their face the now named Izanagi smiled "Now I know all of you are confuse and very much surprise but I promise I am saying the truth and I am who I say I am. Now I know you wanted to know why I send you here right? " Izanagi stated with a soft smile making them relax a bit but still alerted before Sirzechs nodded at him making him smile again.

"You see in the very future of something terrible will happen and I wouldn't say what it is since that is the reason why I brought you here." Stated Izanagi making everyone worried about what this terrible event will be but also confuse about why they were here. "You see to be able to avoid such tragedies and death I am going to ask you to read this book, this book isn't an ordinary book mind you because this book contains the events that will happen in the near future the book beginning was 10 days from now on. So please be careful when you are finished reading this book it will disappear, and I know your worried since you don't know where you are. Worry not because this place is in my realm so you wouldn't need to worry about the time since I simply stop the time outside from moving. Good Luck everyone I hope that you use this knowledge wisely." Stated Izanagi before he handed the book to Sirzechs.

"Very well Izanagi-sama we will use this knowledge very wisely and thank you for this opportunity." Stated Sirzechs with a small smile and polite voice before Izanagi send them one last smile before disappearing in a flock of crows surprising them all.

Sirzechs turned to them all with a serious and worried expression while everyone of them even the leader's of the Grigory and Seraph but they were also curious about what will happened in the future so with a smile decided to ask who wants to read first. "So who wanted to read first?" asked Sirzechs with a polite smile making Sona raise her hand up since she was also curious and worried about the events of the future making Sirzechs smile and handed her the book.

Sona cough to indicate that she was about to read making the other's sit beside each other while the Devils sits in the couch and the Angels at the other while Azazel merely sit near Michael. While Ophis were sitting at a solo couch.

**_"Naruto Belphegor The 5th Maou?"_** read Sona with a surprise and confuse expression making everyone look at each other while Issei was confuse so he decided to ask what was wrong.

"What's wrong Buchou? Why are you confuse and surprise at the same time after hearing the title?" Asked Issei with a confuse expression while everyone look at him with a serious look.

"Issei. This is very serious since there were only four Maou's and that is my brother Sirzechs Lucifer along with lady Serafall Leviathan, Ajuka Beelzebub and Falbium Asmodeus there is no such thing as the fifth Maou." Rias said seriously making Issei eyes widened before looking at the book in wonder while Rias merely nodded at Sona.

**_It's been seven years since he has been transported to this dimension and even then he had never aged a day!  
_**

This definitely made everyone raised their eyebrows. this dimension? does it mean that he came from another dimension? and what does he mean he doesn't even age a day?

**_All that he could remember was him using his Rasenshuriken at Madara at point black range before he use his blasted Kamui and then nothing, when he woke up he was already in this place, he doesn't know why and what it is but he can feel some kind of energy similar to chakra.  
_**

This made Koneko's eyes to widen since chakra was what Nekoshou uses when using Senjutsu.

**_He become more attuned with nature since the day he become a sage by mastering Senjutsu. _****_That's why he manage to sense those weird energy signatures_**  


This made everyones eyes to widen at hearing someone who can use Senjutsu and more of all being able to use it without being consumed by rage. While Koneko had a conflicted expression.

**_Thanks to a certain someone he found out why, it was called magic, he was confused at first until she explained why and who they are, she explained to him everything about the tree factions. That was why he use some resistanct seals and gravity seals to hide his peresence from them since he was sure that if he didn't they would easily locate him, considering he was a force of nature being a sage and pseudo-bijuu that's why he had to be careful._**

"A force of nature? A pseudo-bijuu?" Michael asked while looking at everyone making them shrugged since they too doesn't know it even Ophis was confused by this.

**_While on one of the roofs was a young girl with long black hair down until her hips and gray eyes. Her ears were differet from a normal human as they have pointed tips, although her long black hair makes this feature difficult to notice. Watching him since she can sense something inside him, something darker, sinister yet warm and very powerful._**

This made everyone to look at Ophis while she merely stared blankly at them making them sighed.

**_Naruto knew he was being watch but he can careless since he was on his way to Kuoh academy since it was his first day at school he doesn't want to be late._**

The TV screen suddenly opened surprising everyone of them since they didn't expect that, when the image of Naruto appeared the females blushed at that while Issei groaned. Great another pretty boy.

On the screen showed Naruto in Kuoh school uniform standing at complete 5'8 with golden blonde hair that reached his mid back but kept it on a ponytail with two long side bangs reaching his jaw, he had a bright blue eyes the same shade as the sky all in all he was pretty handsome. That even Sona couldn't help but blush making Sirzechs smirk at seeing both siblings blushing.

**_Naruto ignored the blushing females that he passed by, he was more focus on the one who were watching him since he can sense that he or she had a powerful aura that he felt like he was facing the Shinju once again._**

"Shinju?" questioned Ajuka with a frown.

**_Naruto arrived at the Kuoh academy gates and the moment he entered all the females that were walking stopped and stared at him while blushing while the males were glaring at him. Though he had to wonder why, then he saw the female populace staring at him while blushing._**

**_'What's wrong with them, are they sick?' thought Naruto being as dense as rock._**

Everyone snickered at that while Sirzechs downright laughed at him since in reality he really was.

_**Naruto entered the the school and found a person near the stairs, the girl was very pretty to him and that was saying something since he met all kinds of people who fall in love with him even though he didn't know that, like Koyuki, Shion, Haruna,Toki, Shizuka and many more though he had no idea that they were in love with him in the first place.**_

"That many!?" stated Issei full of jealousy in his voice while the others were wide eyed at this so many and yet he doesn't even know, just how dense is he?

**_Anyway she was a young bespectacled woman in her late teens with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes under her violet glasses._**

This made everyone look at Sona while Sona just look away with a blush making the other girls in the room jealous.

**_Noting that no one was around to ask he decided to ask her instead._**

_**"Uhm, excuse me." Called out Naruto making her turned around in surprise since he doesn't even have a presence not even human presence.**_

Now this brought a lot of raised eyebrow, to hide one presence was nothing sort of impressive.

_**Deciding to get It over with she tried to hide her surprise "yes?" she answered while staring at him curiously.**_

_**"I am looking for class 3a since this is my first day can you point it's location to me." Naruto said politely making her nod but she was still surprise at the polite tone he had.**_

_**"Come… follow me and I'll lead you there." Said the bespectacled girl making him smile at her gratefully while she merely looked away to hide her growing blush, it should be illegal being that cute, he looks just like a fox.**_

This made everyone snickered while Sona was covering her face with the book to hide her blush making the others laugh at her more. Seriously why does it have to be her to be teased!

**_When they reach the classroom that had a sign that they were there " here we are." Sona said before she turned around and decided to leave._**

**_"Thank You!" called out Naruto while waving at her making her look back with a small smile and wave before she decided to move along._**

"wow… Sona… just wow, I cant believe that person was you." Said Akeno with a giggle while teasing her, making her hide her face in the book more since she was blushing hard.

"My Sona-tan has a crush!" said Serafall making her groan, great her sister will definitely tell their parent's.

**_Rias Gremory was having a bad day, why you asked? Well it just happened that her matched against Raiser will happen next week and she knows full well that she stands no chance._**

This made her scowl remembering that her match against the bastard Raiser will be in a week while Sirzechs scowl at that since he too doesn't like the kid since he was too arrogant.

**_She was too busy brooding that she completely missed Naruto entering the classroom, though if she had looked at that moment she would have realize that she had already found the answer in her dilemma. Not just that but she would have seen the person whom she would devote her whole heart into._**

This made Rias shocked along with her peerage while Sirzechs was planning in his head how to make the two of them together while Grayfia was thinking of ways to make him like Rias. Nobody noticed the scowl that was on Sona's face.

_**Though Akeno was completely aware since she was paying attention, and she couldn't help but stare at the man in front of her. He had eyes of a full grown warrior who had faced death many times and his eyes hold an amount of incredible power, trying to be bold she tried scanning him and when the result was shown she jerked back in surprise while her nose was bleeding unfortunately the teacher saw this.**_

_**"Himejima-san are you alright? You should go to the clinic if there is something wrong." Said the teacher while everyone was looking at her in worry while, so with great haste she grabbed Rias hands surprising her and dragging her along outside while she practically leapt to get to their clubroom.**_

This made everyone wondered what the hell just happened.

**_"Akeno what's wrong?" asked a concerned Rias. Akeno merely grabbed both her hands while she made Rias sat down who was looking at her in concern._**

**_"Th-that transfer student. I tried scanning him and you wont believe the result that I got." Akeno stated with a shaky voice while shivering in fear, she almost died just by trying to gauge his power. It was like walking inside an endless void, like walking in the darkness without a light._**

This shocked everyone since if that was her gauge of his power then he must very powerful, much powerful than they are!

_**Rias was wide eyed at this while staring at Akeno in surprise and awe.**_

_**"Rias he could be the answer that you were waiting for all along, I am going to ask him to come here at once." Without waiting for a reply she flew to their classroom.**_

_**After arriving at the classroom she found Naruto sitting at the corner of the room while staring at the sky while his hair sway in with the wind making her blush before she shook her head. Now is not the time for that!**_

"Oh my, even Akeno-chan is quite smitten at him." commented Rias with a teasing smile, while the other girls frown while Akeno we giggling with a small blush.

_**"Excuse me Naruto-san, can you come with me for a second please." Said Akeno making Naruto shrugged and decided to follower her, arriving at the clubroom which is surprisingly good despite its look outside he decided to sit in front of the red head girl that he heard the other guys talking about, Rias Gremory.**_

_**"Is there something you want with me Gremory-san?" said Naruto with a tilt of his head making him look like a lost fox kit earning a blush from the said girl while Akeno handed them some tea.**_

_**"Please call me Rias, Naruto-san since I don't like formalities." Rias said making him nod before she decided to go straight to the point.**_

_**"you see Naruto-san I am not a human, I am a devil." She said while bringing her wings out, in this she explained the concept of devils, angels and fallen angels and how they reincarnate humans to repopulate the underworld and the peerage about the rating games, while Naruto merely stayed silent deciding to let her explain.' I see, so that's why I feel strange energies around them, they are magic' Naruto thought before Rias grasped both his hands making him raise his eyebrow.**_

_**"Please Naruto-san joined my peerage." Rias said with a pleading voice.**_

This made everyone silent wondering what his answer will be while Sona gripped the book tighter.

_**"Very well." Naruto stated calmly making her cheer before she showed him her chess piece left. 1 rook and 1 knight and a weird piece that she called mutated.**_

Sona's shoulders slumped down, while Tsubaki merely rubbed her presidents back.

_**"This is the only chess piece left the knight had the advantage over speed while the rook had advantage over strength while this one was a mutated piece." Rias said while Naruto merely hum and chose Rook since it will gave him boost in strength since he doesn't need a boost in speed since he can move through time and space.**_

This brought everyone into shock since that means he really did master Senjutus while Koneko gripped her first tightly.

_**Deciding to use the mutated piece since it was reacting to him. Rias started the process of reincarnating him while he could feel it entering through he knows his powers were rejecting it since he is too powerful but since it was his power it means he can control it so by controlling it, it allowed the effect of the chess piece to work. Making Rias sighed in relief while also very happy.**_

_**Though he had to wonder if how much strength he gained because of the boost, since when he doesn't have the boost he still can split mountains in half with a punch.**_

"SPLIT A MOUTAIN!" yelled Issei. This made everyone choke on their saliva's. holy shit!

**_"Welcome to occult research club _****_Naruto-kun_**, we'll just have to wait for the others to arrived." Stated Rias with a wide smile.

Rias also smiled at this. "So who wants to read next?" Sona asked while Koneko raised her hands up since she wanted to know more about the blonde guy, while Sona merely shrugged and hand her the book while trying hide her sadness and jealousy of Rias getting Naruto first since its unfair because she found him first.

_**Chapter End.**_

_**Well that's that I want you guys to choose at the two story, which should I delete and which should I continue?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclamer: I don't own Naruto nor Highschool DxD**_

_**Story start**_

Everyone stared Koneko seeing her excited expression that surprised them a lot since they had never seen her react that way, seeing someone who could use Senjutsu without going into blind induced rage might have surprised her a lot they guessed.

"I am curious." Said Ajuka while intertwining his fingers confusing the others wanting to know what got him riled up. "he said he was a pseudo-bijuu I am confuse about that, and the way he manipulated the chess piece to let him be reincarnated where it should be impossible is really surprising even if the piece was mutated." Ajuka said while leaning his chin on his hands indicating that he was thinking something."He must have great control of his powers to make it happen, and those seals he got, gravity seals and resistant seals. Just what kind of world did he came from. Think about it, humans having that kind of abilities, yes mages but they doesn't have that kind of knowledge." Ajuka said while closing his eyes.

"Indeed Ajuka-tan." This made Ajuka gained a tick mark making the others chuckle "I have never heard of such seals. I am also curious about how he managed to traveled through dimensions and lived, since nobody could ever survive inside the dimensional gap." Serafall said seriously without any hint of childishness and her playful personality.

"That we don't know, all the answers to our questions was inside in the book. Let us keep reading the book." Said Sirzechs seriously making Ajuka nodded at that. While the Angels and Grigory along the other devils in the rooms too were starting to get curious about what world did Naruto really came from.

"Please read Koneko-chan." Said Rias with a small smile making her nod.

_**Naruto was currently laying on a bed inside the infirmary while reminiscing about what had happened during this past 3 days, It has been three days since he start going to Kuoh academy and three days since he met the Occult research club members. The group consist of weird peoples or in their case devils.**_

_**For one there is this guy named Issei Hyoudou. A typical Japanese boy at age 17 with brown hair and the wielder of a Sacred Gear the boy reminded him of his former sensei's. Kakashi and Jiraiya since both are hardcore super perverts.**_

Everyone snickered at the super perverts comment. But was amaze that even though he had perverts for a sensei he wasn't corrupted at all.

_**But that wasn't a problem to him, he could clearly see the boy was passionate and the type of person who will gave his life for his comrades, something that he respected greatly.**_

"Indeed, Issei might be perverted but he is a very strong and passionate person." Praised Rias making Issei grinned at that while rubbing his head embarrassedly.

_**He knows the boy will become very strong in the future, because he reminded him of himself when he was still a kid excluding the perversion mind you since he wasn't a pervert because he respected woman a lot.**_

"I hope that Issei learn something from him." Said Rias playfully making him pout.

"Fufufu Issei-kun was born perverted so I doubt that Buchou." Said Akeno with her ever smile that you wouldn't know if it was mocking or not making Issie curl up into a ball and sobbed making them laugh at him.

_**Then there was Asia a very sweet and innocent young girl that reminded him a lot of Hinata his shy but kind hearted friend, then there was Akeno whom you could mistaken as the Yamato No Nadeshiko but he can clearly see that she was a sadist. The looks in her eyes give him the creeps since he could clearly see that she was undressing him and thinking of torture that she could put him through before pleasuring herself when she was satisfied enough.**_

Rias started giggling at this "It seems that he saw through you Akeno-chan." Said Rias making Akeno laughed good naturedly.

"fufufuf are whatever do you mean Buchou." She said while licking her lips making the male in the room shudder while Azazel grimaced.

**_Then there was Rias Gremory she was for the lack of better word… eccentric. Just leave it at that. She was a total Otaku._**

Everyone chuckled at her making her embarrassed since the four Maou's while laughing at her while the the leader of angels and Grigory were also there made it much more embarrassing causing her to pout.

**_Then there was Koneko Toujou whom he found out was a Nekoshou since she has the same sent as Nibi No Nekomata. For others she might be emotionless but to him she was just a normal girl who feared her own power, since him being a Sage he can sense Senjutsu energy and he can sense it from her, the only difference was that hers was chaotic. But he decided to take care of that by absorbing the excess energy that was gathering around her to help her without her knowing it._**

This made the normal apathetic Koneko to smile since even though he didn't tell her she already knows, Rias also smiled at that since he was helping her family and seeing that he was having effect at Koneko.

_**Though the most interesting one was Kiba, he reminded him of his friend Sasuke who was consumed by revenge.**_

This made Kiba's eyes to widened along with Rias and Akeno.

**_Seeing the thirst of revenge in his eyes he decided to approach him._**

**_*Flashback*_**

**_Kiba was walking towards their clubroom when he decided to approach him._**

**_"Kiba, can I talk to you for a second?" Naruto asked softly, "Sure senpai." Kiba said with a smile before following him._**

**_"Kiba… I know just by the look in your eyes. That you wanted revenge." This made Kiba's eyes to widen. "Let it go Kiba." Sais Naruto softly before he turned to Kiba with a soft expression seeing his enraged one._**

**_"What do you know! You didn't know anything about me! Are you telling me to let those people who killed my friends and experimented on us! Are you telling me to let go of my way of life." yelled an enrage Kiba._**

Michael had a sad expression at this while looking at Kiba seeing that he held an angry expression making him sighed in guilt. while Gabriel look at Kiba sadly.

_**"I am not saying to let go of your way of life Kiba, it is just that violence is never the answer, and neither is revenge. I once had a friend that wanted revenge against his brother for killing their entire clan. This friend of mine trained and fought everything in his way to get to his brother... he nearly ended up killing his friends in his quest for revenge. One day he finally fought his brother and in the end killed him, and you know what?" Said Naruto while Kiba was glaring hatefully at him.**_

Everyone was silent at this, they too wanted to know something about his past and what would happen to Kiba. While Kiba had a dark look on him.

**_"He was happy." Kiba answered making him sigh._**

Kiba nodded at this while the others sigh sadly hoping that Naruto would be able to help him and guide him away from the path of revenge.

_**"Yes for a single moment he was happy, but without his goal he had an empty place in his soul. He was addicted to the feeling of getting revenge, so he set his sights on a new target. His old friends had become his new target for vengeance. He killed and killed again and again until he became a monster, he pushed away his friends his comrades." Naruto said softly.**_

_**"He still avenged his family though." Kiba argued for a moment, and Naruto scratched his head in irritation.**_

_**"No he didn't... him killing others didn't bring them back. His family would have only wished for him to live his life happily, but he didn't see that. He never realized that the dead don't want to be avenged, they want to be remembered by their loved ones. As long as they are remembered even if they are dead they will always be with us. They don't want us to wallow in self pity." Naruto said with a gentle tone trying to reason with him.**_

Sirzechs closed his eyes at this, it seems to him that this young man had been through a lot.

**_"So he should have just let the killer keep living!?" Kiba yelled at Naruto, and he was surprised when Naruto shook his head._**

"No… what he meant is that you shouldn't waste your life on revenge. You are still too young live it the way you wanted too, if not for you then at least live it for them." Sirzechs said softly while everyone merely stay silent while Kiba was biting his lips not knowing what to do or what to say.

_**"Killing for revenge just sent him spiraling deeper into madness, and I am not saying that he should have let the killer live... but his reasons for going after the man were wrong. Revenge is just a hallway that gets longer every time you take a step, and the only end to it is to either turn away... or you reach the doorway to madness at the end." Naruto said and Kiba looked at Naruto unsure of what he should do.**_

At this point Kiba closed his eyes while thinking of what Naruto was saying to him, Rias seeing her knight conflicted expression puts her hand on his shoulder to help comfort him.

**_Naruto's words were starting to get through to him, and Naruto knew that he only needed a small push in the right direction. "Think of it this way, if you did get revenge... is that what your friends would have wanted. Did they want you to waste your life doing this? How would they react if they saw what you were becoming? Kiba… you have friends here ready to shoulder everything with you. Don't push that away." Naruto said and he saw Kiba eyes widen before he took hold of his head._**

This made Kiba's eyes widened while the others smile seeing that Naruto was getting through him.

_**'Is this what they really want? Do they really care if I avenge them or not?' Kiba thought to himself before he heard what Naruto said next."If you do get revenge... what would your next target be? Who else would get hurt because of you, and then seek revenge on you... and your current loved ones? If you do go done this path people will eventually go after your new family to hurt you, and then you would try and get revenge on them by hurting their family." Naruto said, and Kiba's eyes widened when he heard that his path would end up hurting his friends. The pure truth Naruto spoke reached through to Kiba's soul, and he took a look at himself.**_

_**He was becoming the monster that this man's friend had become.**_

_**His eyes widened when he felt Naruto brought his hand on his shoulder and gently squeezed it.**_

_**"If you need to cry you can, or if you need somebody to take your anger out on... then you can take it out on me. I will carry your pain for you." Naruto told Kiba with his kind smile in place, and the younger boys eyes widened at Naruto's statement.**_

_**Then it hit him harder than it ever had before... shame.**_

_**Naruto smiled when Kiba started to tear up, before he cried in earnest. The blond devil let all his pent up emotions go, and Naruto just pat the younger male on the back.**_

Everyone smiled at this while Kiba was crying while apologizing to Rias and the others making them smile while Rias merely hugged her knight and let him cry on his shoulder.

_**Naruto was just happy that he could help him step away from the path of revenge. Naruto didn't care that he was crying on him, because Naruto was embracing a person that needed it. He was just glad that he was able to stray Kiba from the path of revenge, for revenge will do nothing for him. Yes he might become happy if he manage to get his revenge, but he knows that it will destroy him in the end, and that is something that he will never let happen.**_

"A truly magnificent man." Michael stated with a small smile while Gabriel was tearing up from the heartfelt conversation and the kindness that this young man posses.

"He is truly one of a kind." Said Azazel with a small smile making Ajuka nod, he was not the type for mushy stuff but this was different it was really heartfelt, while Rias and her peerage nod at that and Kiba to smile gently.

**_*Flashback End*_**

**_Since that day Kiba considered him as his best friend that he would willingly give up his life for._**

Kiba smiled at this not his usual fake smiles but one of his true smiles while Rias was patting him on the back, happy that he was able to let go of his hatred, Rias was happy that Naruto was helping her peerage and sad that she wasn't able to do what Naruto just did, it just shows that she still had a lot to learn.

**_Though that's not all, he also met the girl that guide him to his classroom and he found out that her name was Sona Sitri._**

Everyone look at Sona at this since she was also mention even though she wasn't part of Occult Research Club making her look away while Tsubaki was staring amusedly at her King.

_**She was a very strict and intelligent person. She was for the lack of better word a very interesting person, her personality is refreshing since the Occult Club members have their own quirks so meeting her was refreshing to say the least.**_

Sona had a small smile at this while The Occult members pout at his description of them.

_**The two would met often at the school library and make some small talk like their likes and dislikes, she also had a dream she wanted to fulfill and she is very dedicated and will do anything to achieve it, that made him smile since he liked her attitude. Though he had to wonder why she keep blushing when he told her that. Maybe she is sick the thought.**_

Everyone snickered at this while Sona was blushing while hiding her face in her hands.

"This guy is as dense as rock, no scratch that, he was denser than rock." Said Issei with jealousy at him being able to capture woman hearts without him even knowing about it.

_**Deciding to stop reminiscing and just take a nap since that's what he came here for in the first place.**_

Everyone sweat dropped at this while sighing.

_**Naruto closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him.**_

_**[ With Sona Sitri ]**_

_**Sona Sitri was having a bad day, she just finished signing those accursed paperwork, when she receive complain against Issei Hyoudou, Matsuda and Motohama the pervert trio being found peaking on the female kendo club changing room giving her a massive headache. Great… another paperwork.**_

The four Maou's and The leader of Seraphs and Grigory looked at Sona sympathetically since they too had to endure the curse of the evil paperwork.

"Awww. My poor Sona-tan, Onee-tan is here for you." Said Serafall while hugging Sona making her sigh in irritation since they were at the presence of other Maou's along the Leader of Seraphs and Grigory, making her look at Koneko pleadingly silently asking for her to read faster.

**_Deciding to take a break and take her normal school rounds, she started visiting every classroom and reprimands some student that causing trouble while thinking of a certain blonde haired whisker boy, wondering what he was doing._**

Sona was blushing making her hide her face in her hands since everyone was staring at her in mirth while Koneko was looking at her with scrutiny.

_**She was too busy on her own thoughts that she didn't notice that she ended up in front of the infirmary, snapping out of own musings she entered wondering if someone was inside.**_

_**The infirmary was just a typical room with medicines a desk with a chair at the side while two windows near the table and she could clearly see it was open since the curtain keep fluttering, looking at the side she saw Naruto sleeping on one of the beds, deciding to close to window to prevent him from getting cold she entered the room and closed the window before she decide to approach Naruto.**_

"Ara ara, fufufufu seems like Sona-chan was quite smitten with our Naruto-kun eh." Said Akeno teasingly making her groan while blushing heavily while Serafall just pat her head.

"That's alright Sona-tan, Onee-chan approve!" said Serafall cheerfully making her groan again while everyone just laughed at her.

_**Sona was staring at his face with a small smile intact on hers seeing him drool a little, 'He looks just like a child, so innocent' she thought before she decided to wrap him on a blanket to prevent him from getting a cold before she hurriedly left with a small blush.**_

"Awwww, my Sona-tan is so cute!" squealed Serafall making her sigh while Sirzechs merely chuckled at her misfortune since Serafall could be really childish sometimes.

_**[ Time Skip 3 hours later ]**_

_**Naruto woke up and was surprise that he had a blanket covering him and he was further surprise that he didn't sense whomever put the blanket on him, deciding there's no point thinking too much about it he fixed the bed and left.**_

_**Walking on the hallway towards their clubroom Naruto was confused why all the girls were looking at him with a blush and the others were pointing at him before giggling with a blush on their face, he was starting to get scared when every girls was eyeing him as if he was the last piece of candy on a candy store scaring him and making him imagined his own death.**_

_**"Here lies Naruto Uzumaki, raped by a bunch of horny teenage girls."**_

Everyone laughed at that since it was kind of funny.

"At least he knows when someone was lusting after him even if he was dense." Said Ajuka with a chuckle.

"Indeed… It seems that he at least know when someone was after him." Said Michael while smiling though Sona and Koneko scowled at those girls.

_**Seeing that he was in danger he hurriedly leave before any of the girls become too bold and decided to attack him.**_

_**Arriving at the clubroom he was surprise to see that everyone was already there, Rias seeing him decided to greet him.**_

_**"Ahhh. Naruto-kun glad that you are here, please take a seat." Rias said making him shrug before Koneko stand up and told him to sit before she sat on his lap after he sat down.**_

This made the Occult Research Club to widened their eyes while Koneko had a surprise expression and a small blush.

**_That was one of the thing that changes these past three days, apparently he had such a gently aura that Koneko couldn't help but be drawn to him and started to act like a cat when she was with him._**

**_Naruto pat her head while gently scratching her scalp near her cat ears making her lean on him, "So? What's wrong Buchou?" Naruto asked with a tilt of his head._**

**_Rias sighed at this "as you know Naruto-kun the fight against Raiser will be this Saturday, and we need to train Issei." Said Rias while Naruto merely nod at that. " don't worry about that Buchou… I know we can take them, trust me. Right Koneko-chan?" Naruto said making Koneko nod at him while Rias sighed again she wasn't that worried since she already felt his power two days ago and that still bring a shiver through her spine._**

**_Oh yeah, Raiser will receive the ass kicking of his life. what they didn't know was that Naruto has plan for them, one that would unleash Issei's true power and_**_ potential.__  
_

"Chapter… finished." Koneko said while putting the book on the table before Rias pick it up since she wanted to know what would happen at the fight wondering what he meant by that.

_**Chapter End.**_

_**Well this is it please leave some reviews.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Heyaaa, it seems someone reported my Reading Naruto the twin tails story, the admin said that someone already wrote that story and I took it without permission, but Fairy tail-san gave me permission so I wonder who reported me, anyway I want to ask for help, I am already done with my chapter 3 of the Naruto the 5th maou but I need someone to beta read for me and help me.


End file.
